Otro año
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Fubuky narra como han sido sus fin de año durante su vida hasta ahora. FIC DEDICADO A CHIZURU espero que te guste y feliz casi cumpleaños  2 de enero


Dione:HOOOOOOLA!

Mike: Feliz año nuevo a todos!

Dione: y por eso escribimos

María: -ACHUUUS! -se suena la nariz y escribe en una pizarra- y yo resfriada... y sin voz -.-U

Mike: ¿quien te manda a estar hasta las 3 bailando en la plaza? ¡CON EL FRIO QUE HACÍA!

María: bah...ACHUS! -tiembla- q-que f-frio

Mike: ¬¬ Salud

María: -ronca- gacias

Dione: y yo como candidata a viceprecidenta de la compañia

Mike: no me ganaras en la votación!

María: -escribe en una pizarra- pero si la jefa nos elige a la suerte... ACHIIIIS! aaah ya estoy arta!

Dione: -les ignora- vamos a escribir un nuevo fic

María: Inazuma eleven Go no nos pertenece, pero estamos intentando hacernos con el Inazuma Eleven de toda la vida porque ese debe estar más barato

Dione: es un poco tragico

Mike: como tú

Dione: ¬¬

María: -escribe en la pizarra- estoy en medio de una disputa...MICHAEL SEVERUS POTTER WEASLEY Vs DIONE AURORA ALDENA POTTER! ¿quien ganará? ¿la tragedia o el humor?

* * *

><p>Es un día alegre, hoy todos cantan y bailan de emoción porque al fin es nochevieja, dando paso así a un nuevo año, otro año más para compartir...<p>

Otro año en el que las personas estarán felices, de muchas cosas nuevas...

Otro año en el que disfrutar y preguntarse que nos deparará el futuro...

Otro año en el que los niños de todas las edades disfrutarán de su familia o quizas hasta pasen de ellos...

Otro año en el que yo no estare con mi familia...

Porque para mi esta festividad no es la mejor de todas porque un día nevado como este lo perdi todo en un accidente de trafico que se llevó a sus padres y a la persona que más me importaba en el mundo a su pequeño hermano Atsuya. Siempre me la pase con la compañia de sus amigos de Hokkaido ya que al estar todos solos eramos como una gran familia, pero aún así no es lo mismo... Nunca es lo mismo...

Atsuya. Ese nombre, el nombre de mi hermano, el que elegí apenas nació siempre estubo en mi mente.

Pasaron los años y a los 14 años y siempre lo mismo, solo y sin mi familia...

Un día llegó el Raimon y me fui con ellos, no me gustaba la idea de dejar solos a mis amigos pero derrotar al Instituto Alius era una misión que tenía para protegerles. En ese momento pude sentir algo, una alegría que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo y estaba feliz.

Ganarle al Genesis hizo que sin esperarmelo pudiera sentirme feliz y puedo escuchar aún la voz de mi hermano hablandome por última vez en mi mente diciendo "Estoy orgulloso de tí, hermano"

Y no solo eso, desde ese momento la familia del Raimon fue tambien mi familia.

Y aunque no sea de verdad, eramos inseparables. Las gerentes siempre intentaron protegerme más de la cuenta, parecía que quisiesen ser como la madre que me faltaba: Aki preparandonos la comida, Haruna curandonos las heridas, Natsumi como una madre estricta ordenandonos a todos que estudiaramos.

El equipo siempre me animo y me subió la autoestima y Endo parecía mi padre.

Con los años nos fuimos separando y eso es lo que me entristece y me motiva en estos momentos. Con 24 años fui entrenador de Hokkaido y cuando me hecharon no me lo pense dos veces iba a ayudar.

Era por fin mi oportunidad de ayudar a aquellos que en su momento me ayudaron.

Lo conseguimos y ganamos al Fifth Sector y hoy 31 de Diciembre lo celebramos todos juntos.

- Fubuky-sempai -Yukimura me ve preocupado- ¿que le sucede? -a veces pienso que es como el hermano que tanto me faltó, y al estar ambos solos en el mundo nos hacemos compañia-

- Nada, estaba pensando...-Le miro y le dedico una sonrisa que el devuelve-

- MINNA! -Endo se hacerca con las copas de las uvas- las campanadas!

- Endo Mamoru, no te vuelvas a ahogar ¿eh? -Aki, su esposa desde el final del Fith Sector le mira enojada-

- Cariño... -Endo le ve con una sonrisa de perrito- vale... -ante esa situación solo me puedo sonreir, al final Goenji pudo estar con Natsumi, la mujer a la que amaba y Endo pudo estar con Aki o como decía el Capitan con "SU Aki"-

- Entrenador! que ya empiezan! -la voz de Tenma se escucha y con el las campanas de los cuartos, todos nos dirijimos a la sala de la casa de la familia Endo antes Kino-

- CORRAN! Shindou! si no llegas rápido te doy un doble entrenamiento! -Endo da miedo estas fechas-

- H-hai!

- 1º UVA! -nos metemos una uva en la boca, bien, vamos bien- 2º uva! -otra uva y aun no he terminado de masticar la primera- 3º uva! -otra uva- 4º uva! -otra- 5º uva! -otra-6º uva! -otra-7º uva! -otra-8º uva! -otra-9º uva! -otra-

- Entrenador! mi boca no da para más! -Tenma se queja-

- Nosotros lo vamos a conseguir! sea como sea! no nos dejaremos vencer por estas uvas! -Típico comentario del Capitan en medio de un partido- Minna! -Endo sigue metiendose uvas y uvas-

- 11º uva! -otra más a la boca y no entiendo como pero Endo si se las logra tragar y yo tengo todavía en la boca las otras 10 uvas-12º uva ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

- Lo conseguí! -Endo es el unico que se las tragó todas, ¡Ni Midorikawa!

- Endo-kun ¿que deseo pediste? -Tachimukai aún con su respeto a Endo-

- Pueeees, las 4 primeras son estar feliz con mi nueva familia -Todos se sorprenden por la sensibilidad de el capitan, yo no estaría tan seguro- las otras 4 pque todos estemos siempre juntos en estas fechas -Más sorpresas, casi me convenze- y las últimas 4 eran JUGAR FUTBOL! ¿quien se apunta? -todos caemos al suelo con una gotita, no me sorprende...-

- Yo Endo-kantaku! -Tenma se hacerca a Endo, pero Aoi le da un beso en la mejilla y se sonroja-

- Esto me recuerda algo... -dice Endo- a claro el partido de los emperadores oscuros! -dice dandose un golpe en la palma de la mano-

- A-Aoi -Tenma ve a Aoi y ella le sonrie-

- Hay que darle un beso a alguien del sexo opuesto para tener suerte en el amor ¿no? -Aki le sonrie a Tenma-

- Capitan -Sé que ya no es el capitan, pero me hace recordar muchas cosas-

- ¿Qué Fubuky? -Me pregunta desconcertado-

- Usted nunca le dio un beso a Aki en fin de año -le veo burlón- Así que Tenma te ha ganado

Desde la boda de Endo y Aki, Tenma se fue a vivir con ellos o mejor dicho Endo se fue a vivir con Tenma y Aki. Durante esos días Tenma y Endo habían competido en todo.

- Ese niño no me puede ganar! -le da un beso a Aki digno de telenovela- En esto si que no me gana

- Capitan, claro que te gana, él tiene solo 13 años usted 24 -Todos nos reimos y Endo se hace el ofendido-

- Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso Fubuky

- No pasa nada Capitan -hago una pausa- ¿Y si jugamos al fútbol contra el nuevo Raimon?

- SI! -nos vamos a jugar.

Otro año que pasa.

Otro año que yo estoy feliz junto a mis amigos...

Otro año en el que jugar y intentar ser siempre de los mejores...

JUNTOS

* * *

><p>Dione: TT^TT mi hermosa tragedia arruinada por Mike!<p>

Mike: la victoria es mia! MUAJAJAJAJA

María: -escribe en la pizarra- pues me gusta así, primero tragedia y después humor, en el teatro una mezcla así se le denomina drama...ACHUU! hay mi cabeza...

Dione: bueno, quedo bien ¿no?

María: -asiente-

Dione: hacemos un buen equipo, Severus

Mike: Sí, Aurora -se dan las manos-

María: ^^ -escribe- dejen reviews


End file.
